One In A Million
by JileyLovex3
Summary: Set right after Achy Jakey Heart: Part 2. Miley realizes that she still loves Jake. Will they finally be together? What happens when one person goes missing? Major Jiley.
1. The One I Love

Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story, is the plot. :D My first story. May not be that good.

Summary: Set right after Achy Jakey Heart: Part 2. Miley realizes that she still loves Jake. Will they finally be together? What happens when one person goes missing? Major Jiley.

**One In A Million**

_**The One I Love**_

Miley's POV:

Tears came to my eyes as I read 'Love, Leslie.' Now I feel really bad about the whole thing. It's not his fault, he didn't know. He's been getting things from others his whole life, and now I expect him to change? What kind of person was I? Just think how you'd feel if the person you loved just told you that you were annoying and conceited. I broke his heart, and nothing can change that. I think I still love him, no, I _know_ I still love him. But, how can I make things better? I had to get my mind off of this somehow, some way. I just didn't know how. I ran up to my room and put the rose in a vase next to my bed, right next to my mom's picture. I have to sleep on this. And for the first time, since my mom's death, I actually cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I knew my dad was up and ready for the day. I sure wasn't. School would be really hard today. Jake would be there, and I don't think I could handle that. I got my things together and came down the stairs.

"Hey, bud. Ready for the famous Stewart pancakes?" He gave me a smile.

"I'm not really hungry, dad, but thanks"

He knew I was always a morning person. The one who would run downstairs, eat a plate for pancakes, and be hyped up for the day. Boy, was today different.

"Let me guess, Miles. Jake?" I nodded.

"Yea, dad. I don't know what to do. I messed up and don't know what to do to fix it."

My dad was always the one with great advice. I used to go to my mom for advice, but after her death, my dad was the always the one there for me when I needed someone. And as of right now, I really needed someone.

"Try following your heart." I knew that was good advice. One problem, I don't know how. I gave him a half-hearted smile and left for school with Jackson.

When we arrived at school, I ran up to Lily and Oliver. I told them everything. About the dress, fight, and the note.

"Miley, I'm so sorry." Lily said.

"And I don't know how to fix it."

"Well you have another day to think about it." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?"

"Jake's not here today."

"And how do you know this?" I gave him a questioning look.

"He called me last night, and told me he'd stay home today."

Poor Jake, he's probably trying to avoid me. I would never want to talk to me again, if I were him. I broke his heart. He named a star after me, wore an itchy wig, and bought all those things. And just for me. Then I tell him he's annoying and conceited. And to top it all off, I tell him I don't think he's trustworthy.

I sighed and walked off to class with my two best friends. And man, was it a long day. Every minute seemed like hours. Every hour seemed like years.

"Stewart?" It was Ms. Kunkle, waving a ruler in front of my face.

"Yes, Ms. Kunkle?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"Are you okay? You seem to not be with us today."

"Yea, I'm fine." I lied. I gave her the same half-hearted smile I gave my dad this morning.

"Ok, if you say so."

The school day dragged on and on, until the bell finally rang. Me, Lily, and Oliver decided to go to beach to just relax. As I was sitting on my chair, lost in my own thoughts, I felt someone walk up to me.

"Hey Miley." It was Dex.

"Look, I know you and Jake just broke up and everything," Wow, it spread that fast.

"But," he continued, " I was wondering if you wanted to, you know, get your mind off of things and catch a movie?"

I wasn't really listening and just nodded my head. I was still lost in my own thoughts.

"I'll pick you up at 7." I just then realized what had happened, and was about to tell him no, but he already walked away. I tried to catch up to him, but stopped when I realized he had gone to talk to Jake. I cautiously approached them and heard him talking.

"Yea dude, sorry about the whole Miley thing."

"Yea, I-the relationship didn't turn out to be what s-we expected it to be." I heard him catch himself. Then he got up and walked away. Sadness in his eyes. I wanted to run and catch up to him. To tell him that I love him, and beg for his forgiveness. But my legs wouldn't move.

I watched him walk away, yet again. The love of my life. He doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. I don't blame him. We just broke up, not even 24 hours ago, and I already have a date with another guy. What kind of cruel person am I? I know the guy I fell in love with is in him. I just need to get that side out. The person who wrote the note last night is the one I want. It's not like I don't use Hannah Montana to get things. I seem to remember once, to get money to beat Amber and Ashley. And once to embarrass Amber. And him? To get a drink, and get food. Mine was worse, wasn't it?

I got Lily and Oliver and went home. I need more advice, other than to follow my heart. Last night my heart lead me to breaking up with him, I thought I wanted to. But when I think it over, he's treated me way better than I treated him.

"So," Lily spoke up, "what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, Lily." I shook my head.

Just then, the doorbell rang. It was Dex. I wonder what he wanted.

"Look, Miley, I don't think we should go out tonight." _Yes. _"It's not you or anything. Well, kind of. I don't really think your mind will be there considering what happened last night. Maybe another time, okay?" He said. I gave him a small smile, and he left.

"Well, it looks like I'm alone tonight. Except Jackson wil be here." I shuddered.

"Do you want us to some over?" Oliver said from the kitchen.

"No, I'm fine." I walked over to him to see what he was doing. Eating a chocolate covered hot dog with whipped cream on top. I looked over at Lily, we nodded. _One, two, three. Slap._

"Hey!" He screamed. Whipped cream all over his face. We laughed.

"Miley, that's the first time you laughed the whole day. It's so good to see Smiley Miley again." She beamed.

"Well, that's what donuts like Oliver are for."

"Yea...Hey!" I love this gullible donut. But the thing is, he's always asking us why girls never want to go out with him. Poor donut.

That night, Jackson had a girl over and they were making out on the couch. I didn't want to see the disgusting sight. I left to take a walk. The moon was shining kind of bright, and I saw the ocean from where I was standing. As I walked closer to it, I saw someone else there. Jake Ryan. I walked uo to him and sat next to him. He was just sitting there, staring out into the endless ocean. Oblivious to everything else.

"Hey." I said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, hey." He didn't even look at me. I felt my tears starting to build up in my eyes. I'm not going to cry. Not in front of Jake.

"Listen, you have every right to be mad, but..."

"I'm not mad, Miley, I'm not mad." I guess I felt a little relieved.

"Jake, I know I was wrong last night, but I want you to know, I love you, and still do."

"I love you too, Miley, but the thing is, I can't be a normal person, I've been this way my whole life. I tried changing for you, but this is just who I am." He got up, brushed off some sand, and was about to walk away.

"Please don't go, Jake." This time, tears escapes my eyes. He just pulled me up and hugged me. I felt so safe in his arms. I never wanted him to let go. This is how I wanted to be, with the one I love.

"Jake, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. I'm right here. I'll always be." I smiled.

"Life is too short. I realized that after my mom's death. What if something happens to one of us? We shouldn't spend time hating, when we could be happy. And you know what? When I'm with you, I'm the happiest girl alive." I gave him the famous Miley smile.

"Don't worry," He kissed the top of my head, "I'm always going to be here, protecting you no matter what."

We smiled at each other, and stood there looking out into the ocean. Then I realized my dad would be home soon.

"Jake, I have to get home, now. My dad would be so mad if I was out late."

"Ok, do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm fine." _Big mistake._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Should I continue? I promise the next ones will be better. I don't like what they did with Cody in Achy Jakey Heart Part 2, I really hope he comes back and he and Miley get together.


	2. Where Are You?

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hannah Montana. If I did, Cody would be in every episode. :D

Summary: Set right after Achy Jakey Heart: Part 2. Miley realizes that she still loves Jake. Will they finally be together? What happens when one person goes missing? Major Jiley.

**One In A Million**

_**Where are you?**_

Miley's POV:

I let go of Jake, and smiled. Then we both walked away from each other. On the way home, I thought about what just happened. _I really love this boy, don't I_? The answer was yes. I love him. I admit it. I'm in love with Jake Ryan. I was about to go up my driveway, when I heard something from behind me. I turned around, and that's all I remembered. Everything went black.

Jake's POV:

I sighed as we walked away from each other. I can't believe it, I'm falling for Miley. Hard. I thought about her the whole way home. Just as I opened the door, the phone rang. Perfect timing. I went over to pick it up.

"JAKE!" It was Lily, pretty much ruining my hearing. But something was wrong. She sounded like she was crying.

"Lily, are you okay? You sound upset."

"Jake, Miley was kidnapped!" My jaw dropped. Before I knew it, I hung up the phone and ran, I mean_ ran _to the Stewart's.

When I got there, the police were everywhere. Mr. Stewart was yelling at Jackson for not watching Miley. But it was mostly my fault. I should have walked her home. Stupid. How could I do that? I promised I'd protect her. And when I find whoever did this, I'll keep that promise, I'll protect her with my life.

"Lily, it's going to be ok." I overheard Oliver say, trying to calm her down. I walked over to them.

"Jake." That was all she said, before she started crying. She came over and hugged me. She saw the anger and sadness in my eyes, and pulled me away to talk.

"Jake, I'm so sorry, about everything. I was the one who told her the idea to break up with you."

"It's ok, that doesn't really matter now. All that matters is finding Miley."

"I don't know who would do that. What did she ever do?"

"I feel like it's all my fault. We were on the beach talking, and I offered to walk her home. But she insisted that she was fine. I should have anyway." I got a little choked up.

"It's ok , Jake. It's not your fault. We should go try calm Mr. Stewart down." And when we finally got him calmed, he pulled me over to talk. Basically about the same thing Lily wanted to. I said the same thing. At first he looked shocked, but then his face changed.

"Jake, it's ok. We'll find her no matter what." I faked a smile and walked to the front door. O spoke out loud, and I didn't care who heard me. I looked up at the stars.

"Please, let Miley be ok. She did nothing to deserve this. Just please, bring her home safe." Then I turned back, faked another smile, and walked home. I swear I saw a tear come from Mr. Stewart's eyes. When I got home, I found something shocking. On my doorstep, there was a note. It made my blood boil as I read it.

_Jake Ryan. My, my, my. What a beauty Miss Miley is. Too bad you'll never see her again. I've always wanted her, and now, she'll finally be mine. I know you're probably really angry at this point. How does it feel knowing the love of your life's in danger, and there's nothing you can do? Have a nice life._

I had to show this to Mr. Stewart, and the police. Now. I ran all the way back to the house. Everyone was still there. I ran over and gave them the note. Lily started crying again, Mr. Stewart looked angry, and Jackson was cracking his knuckles and had that look like he was about to kill someone. I had to do something. The guy who did was going to pay.

Miley's POV:

I woke up in someone's room. It was dark. No light whatsoever besides then little sunshine through the cracks in the blinds. I looked down in shock. I was completely naked.

"Oh my god!" I screamed. Then I heard the door open. Someone walked in, but it was too dark to see who. He had kind of a deep voice.

"Hello my pet"

"Who are you?" I said through my tears. I was so scared. This is the time I wished that Jake had walked me home. I gasped. Jake! What happened to him, was he safe? Did this guy do something to him? I got up and tried to run. But, before I knew it, he grabbed me.

"Now, now. Where do you think you're going?"

"Please, let me go." I started crying like never before.

"Shh, Miley it's ok. You're with me now. Everything in your wildest dreams will come true. I love you." He said with a sick grin.

"I don't love you! I love Jake!" At the mention of Jake's name, he got angry. He hit me so hard, everything went black, once again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n: Thanks for the great reviews. :D And no, the kidnapper is_ not_ Dex, okay? I know it's short. Next one will be longer. Sorry abou the same chapter thing. Don't know what happened.


End file.
